Temporal Spark Pretty Cure
Temporal Spark Pretty Cure '''is SingMeloetta's second Pretty Cure series of the new continuity. The main themes of the series are time and history. As of October 31, 2018, the series is on indefinite hiatus. Story It is said that some people have lived multiple lives before, a phenomenon known as “reincarnation.” Every so often, an embodiment that is the “spirit” of a era, comes into being. Life changes for four girls when The Futurelands, the world responsible for preparing souls for reincarnation, comes under attack by The Tempus Group, disturbing the balance of time and sending the memories of the Decade Guardians to Earth. Can the girls’ learn more about their legendary past-selves, all while saving the future? Episode List Characters Pretty Cure * Audrey Monroe: A family friend of the Ellingtons, she works as an up-and-coming talent for their agency as well as a part-time waitress at her grandfather’s restaurant. She is typically gentle and admires the beauty in everything, although she’s often ostracized by her classmates for being too “old-fashioned,” She can often be naive and too trusting. She can also transform into the Pretty Cure of the 50's, '''Cure Jitterbug. Her theme colors are baby pink and green, and she has power over beauty. * Coco Ellington: The oldest of the group, she comes from a wealthy business family, and she’s rather haughty now that she’s starting to get out on her own from her father’s control. She can also be rather brash on occasion. She can transform into the Pretty Cure of the 1920's, Cure Foxtrot. Her theme colors are gold and black and she has power over jewels. * Whitney Jackson: A new student to Schape City School, Whitney is a hyper-energetic and upbeat girl who has lots of “off-beat” ideas, that can make her appear strange at times to others. Her theme colors are blue and white. She can transform into the Pretty Cure of the 1980's, Cure Disco. When she is using her powers as Cure Disco, she controls the power of light. * Jane Dylan: A peace and nature-loving girl, she prefers animals and nature over spending time with other people, although becoming friends with the other Cures has helped her break out of her shell. As her alter-ego and the Pretty Cure of the 1960's, Cure Twist, her theme colors are yellow and green, and she controls the power of flowers. Mascots * Duke: A golden cat with a cool personality. He can transform into his human form, a saxaphone player and the guardian of the 20’s. * Elvie: Audrey’s mascot, a pink poodle with a bubbly personality. She can transform into her human form, a young girl and the guardian of the 50’s * Flora: A green turtle with a laid-back personality who can transform into her human form, a “witch” who’s the guardian of the 60’s. * Sequin: A peacock with a creative personality. He can transform into his human form, a dancer who’s the guardian of the 80’s. Villains (Tempus Group) An evil organization bent on abusing reincarnation to rearrange time so it reshapes the universe itself. * Sonarch: The “weekly monsters” of the series. * Alpone: The boss of the Tempus Group, he is in the group purely for the money behind the idea; He sees potential in the ideals of the group. * Roixillian: A man who was corrupted during the initial invasion on The Futurelands, having his mind only set on corruption and revenge. * Yurinika: A woman who has an astronomy theme, and is interested in experimenting with reincarnation. * Bethory: On the outside, she is prim, proper and professional. However, she is a secretly maniacal woman who sees herself as "queen" of the Tempus Group. * Plagon: A young boy who is likes rats, dirt, darkness and sickness. * Atlack: A pirate who is obsessed with finding and stealing the "wealth of the future" Supporting Characters Family * Carol Monroe: Audrey’s oftentimes emotionally abusive mother, as well as her pageant manager. * Robert Monroe: Audrey’s loving grandfather and the owner of Schape Shakes. He, along with Audrey's friends, is Audrey's main source of support. * Arthur Ellington: Coco's father, the owner of Ellington Entertainment Company. He loves his daughter and wife dearly, though he is often away on business trips or running his company. * Claire Ellington: Coco's mother, she is a popular supermodel who is sponsored by the Ellington Entertainment Company, and as such, doesn't have much time to spend with Coco. It is implied that she was a former pageant girl who used to often compete against Carol. * Leonardo Green: Nicknamed Leo, he is Coco's loyal but friendly butler, who she is very close with due to her parent's absence. He seems to be very casual, and is also close with Coco's friends. * Lily Dylan: Jane's adoptive mother, a bohemian woman who practices "earth magic". She loves Jane dearly. Other * Items * Cure Clocks: The transformation items. They resemble small, hand sized pocket watches, and have multi-colored lights on them. * Memoria Pearls: The collectable items of the season, small pearls that hold a person's past life memories. * Memoria Tower: A structure that is built from the memoria pearls, with each pearl having a place on the tower. When all of the pearls are collected, they will come together to form the power to restore time. Locations * Schape City: The main location of the story, where the Pretty Cure live. It is a medium-sized but bustling city where different histories are very important, which shows in the different shops of the city. * Schape City High School: The school the girls’ attend. It is a very wealthy, fairly modern and large school. * Schape Shakes: A 50’s themed diner that the girls spend a lot of their afterschool time hanging out at. Audrey’s grandfather owns the shop. Trivia Category:Series Category:Temporal Spark Pretty Cure